


Salem Center Academy 14 - Flashpoint

by Metal_Ox137



Series: Salem Center Academy [14]
Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-14
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:55:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4338371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metal_Ox137/pseuds/Metal_Ox137
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illyana and her students are confronted by a team of S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Salem Center Academy 14 - Flashpoint

Scene: The front lawn of the Salem Center Academy for Gifted Youngsters - Time: NOW

Illyana and her students - David Bond, Eva Bell, Fabio Medina, Christopher Muse, and sisters Irma and Phoebe Frost - have just returned from a walk to the nearby town of Salem Center, only to find their school surrounded by police, armed military personnel and S.H.I.E.L.D. operatives, led by Commander Harris. 

Illyana: Commander Harris. It's been weeks since we last laid eyes on you.

David: And those were good weeks. 

Harris: Illyana Rasputin, I'm here to notify you, that you and your students are under arrest for acts of terrorism against the United States government and its citizens. 

David: Arresting us for terrorism? That's a laugh.

Harris: You'll notice I'm not laughing. I'm here to take you into custody.

Illyana [coolly]: I wouldn't advise you to try, Commander. 

David: And I'd advise you to get all your Stormtroopers off our front lawn, before you really piss us off. 

Illyana: David, enough. [to Harris] We don't want this to turn ugly. Send your people home, then come inside and talk. 

Harris: You have got to be kidding me.

Illyana [without any hint of a smile]: I don't allow guns inside the school. 

Harris: Miss Rasputin, if you refuse to be taken into custody, we have orders to take you down. 

He gives a signal to the troops, all of whom raise their weapons, and point them at Illyana and her students.

David [snorting]: You think THAT'S gonna scare us?

Fabio [whispering to Christopher]: I'M scared.

Illyana: Have your men put your weapons down, Commander. There will be no fighting here today.

Harris: Only when you've unconditionally surrendered and we have every one of you in cuffs.

Illyana: That's not happening.

Harris: Yeah. I was really hoping you'd say that. 

He gestures to the troops to lock weapons, with catches off.

David: I really wouldn't do that if I were you.

Harris: Don't threaten me.

David: I'm not. But I did just jam all your guns. Seriously. They won't fire.

Harris: That's not possible. You can't - you can only disable electronics.

David: Is that a fact?

Harris looks at the captain beside him, who shakes his head, a panicked look on his face. 

David: Well, now. Maybe you guys should do a bit more homework before picking a fight with someone.

The captain stands as if to fall back. Harris shakes his head in disgust.

Harris: For Christ's sake. You people are supposed to be Marines. So the hardware fails! TAKE THEM OUT!

The young officer does not move. 

Harris: Did you hear me, mister? I said - 

Eva [stepping out from behind Illyana]: He can't hear you. 

Harris: What? 

Eva: Don't waste your breath. None of them can hear you. 

Harris stares at the soldiers, who are all absolutely frozen, stock-still. He turns back to look at Illyana and her students, aghast. 

Eva: Hi, there. Remember me? I'm Eva Bell, the girl who can freeze time. I froze the Avengers, you know. I froze the HULK. Freezing your boys here is no big deal at all. 

Harris: This isn't - you can't - !

Eva: Now why don't you go inside with the professor, and we can discuss things in a civilized bloody manner?

Harris: You can't keep them this way forever!

Eva: No, but I can certainly keep 'em there long enough to deal with you, mate.

Irma and Phoebe step forward, and as they do so, all of the helicopters circling the property veer off and start to fly away.

Harris [into his radio phone]: What are you doing, you idiots? Get back here! This situation is NOT resolved!

Irma: Don't worry about them.

Phoebe: We just told them that everything's fine, and they should all go home. 

Irma: And we just told all the police officers to do the same thing. 

As Harris watches in disbelief and dismay, all the police units cordoning the property get into their vehicles and drive away. 

Illyana: Well, now. As Eva says, maybe you'll consider a less violent approach to this meeting?

Harris gesticulates wildly.

Harris: You listen to me, you - 

With a groan of disgust, Eva waves her hand and freezes him mid-sentence.

Eva: Sorry, professor. I don't need to read minds to know he was going to say something rude. 

David: The question is, what do we do with them all? We can't just keep them here like lawn ornaments. 

Illyana: It's tempting, but no, I suppose not. I guess let's at least try taking the high road. We'll bring Mister Harris into the kitchen, make him a cup of tea, and see if we can't reason with him. 

David: If you want to bring him inside the house, boss, then I want to tie him down. 

Illyana: Oh, absolutely. [to the group] Okay, students, listen up! We are code red as of this minute. Irma, Phoebe, keep an "ear" out for anybody coming our way who isn't delivering Chinese take-out. Fabio, Chris, inspect our guest for weapons, and then help David bring him into the kitchen, please. 

She turns to Eva.

Illyana: How long can you hold them?

Eva [grinning]: How long would you like?

Illyana: I'm hoping not THAT long. Keep everything cool and frozen out here, until I tell you otherwise. 

Eva: Yes, ma'am.

Illyana: Okay, everyone, let's make an attempt to defuse this situation, before things get any worse.

A few minutes later, Commander Harris has been settled into a high-backed chair in the kitchen, securely trussed with a length of rope. David has removed no less than three small pistols from the man's person, removed the clips and left all the guns on the kitchen table, where Harris will be able to see he has been disarmed. 

David: Damn, this dude is packing like he's freakin' Judge Dredd or something. 

Illyana makes herself a cup of tea in the microwave, and as the boys finish securing their prisoner, she takes a moment to wet a towel with hot water, and wipe some of the sweat and grime from her face. David gives Illyana a questioning look about her nonchalance.

Illyana: We're having guests. I'm just making myself presentable.

David shrugs. Illyana opens the kitchen window and calls out to Eva.

Illyana: Okay, Eva, you can let Commander Harris go now. 

Harris [returning to life] - you little te - wha - [he looks around, and finds himself restrained] - what the hell?!

Illyana sips her tea casually.

Illyana: Commander Harris. How nice of you to drop in. 

Harris: Let me go!

Illyana: We most certainly will. But first, you and I are going to come to an understanding. 

Harris: There's nothing to understand. You people are enemies of the state, and as such - 

Illyana: Yes, yes, let's not go over all that again. The real question, Commander Harris, is what am I going to do with you? You've placed me in a rather awkward situation. You see, you know about me, you know about my school, and I can't let you go, knowing you have that information.

Harris: So, what, you're going to kill me?

Illyana: Is that what you think we're going to do to you? Really? Look around you. This is a school. You're sitting in my kitchen. There are no bombs in here, no guns, and no posters on the walls proclaiming "Death to America". This is not a terrorist cell, Commander. We happen to live in the United States, and five of my students happen to be American citizens. We're not interested in destroying the country we live in. 

Harris: I've got dozens of warrants and hundreds of witnesses that can say otherwise.

Illyana [sighing]: It's moments like these, I wish I had taken Maria up on her offer after all.

David: Boss, do you mind if I - ?

Illyana: Go right ahead, David.

David rests his arms on the arms of the chair, so he is face to face with Commander Harris.

David: Listen, Agent Asswipe or whatever your name is - 

Harris: It's HARRIS.

David: Shut up. Look. You're the one picking the fight with us. We're perfectly happy to go about our own business, but you're not having any part of it. Every time I meet one of you S.H.I.E.L.D. goons, you're waving a gun in my face. And here you are today, waving a whole platoon of guns in our faces, so you leave us no choice but to show you how worthless all your toy guns are, before we start ramming them up your asses. This whole mess is your fault, and you damn well better figure out how you're going to clean it up. [to Illyana] I'm sorry, boss, I really meant that to come out sounding more high road than it did.

Illyana: What you said was just fine. I wouldn't change a word.

Harris: You people are so damn smug. You think you can just do whatever the hell you want, to whoever you want. You treat us all like toys for your personal amusement!

Illyana: Oh, I assure you, I am anything but amused at this moment, Commander. 

Harris: Yeah? Imagine how amused I was, when Director Hill invited you aboard her helicarrier in good faith, and I found that you had completely messed with her mind, so she couldn't remember any of you!

Irma: I just gave her a little selective amnesia. There was no harm done. 

Harris: No HARM? You wiped her BRAIN, you psychotic little bitch!

Illyana puts down her cup of tea, her eyes flashing fire. 

Illyana: You do NOT talk to my children that way. EVER.

Illyana manifests a teleport disc, and drags Harris, chair and all, onto it. Then they vanish.

David: Uh, oh.

Moments later, Illyana and Commander Harris arrive in Limbo. With a gesture, Illyana dissolves both the chair and the ropes, and Harris collapses to the ground. He looks around fearfully.

Harris: Where the hell are we?

Illyana: That's exactly where we are. 

Harris: What?

Illyana: This is Hell. You're standing in Hell. And I'm going to tell you a little secret. I'm the Queen here. That's right. The Sovereign Lady of the Underworld. The Darkchilde. You're in my realm now, Mister Harris.

Demons start gathering all around them. Harris gapes at them in terror and dismay.

Illyana: And what you need to understand, Commander, is that when your worthless life finally comes to end, this is where your soul is going to go. You are going to be dropped down right here, at the foot of my throne, in my palace, in Hell. You think I like using people as my personal playthings? You are so right. And I can't wait. I'm making a long list of all the torments I'm going to inflict on you, for all eternity. And I'm going to make it a point to see to you personally. Do you know why? Because I was having a perfectly lovely day with my two daughters, and you ruined it for all of us. I'm going to see you answer for that with a - how shall I put this? - a disproportionate retaliatory response.

The demons start grunting, first in ones and twos, then it becomes a chant taken up by the whole group.

Demons: Fresh meat! Fresh meat! Fresh MEAT!

Illyana: Now, I am going to leave you here for a couple of hours, while I go sort out your flunkies back at my school. If you are still alive when I get back - and I'm stressing the "if" - then you and I are going to have a very long chat about how you are never going to threaten my children again. Think of this as a little preview of everything that's waiting for you in the afterlife. Have a fun afternoon, Mister Harris. 

Illyana creates another teleport disc and she disappears. Harris gapes after her in sheer terror. 

Illyana returns to the kitchen, and all the students look to her apprehensively. 

David: Boss?

Illyana sits down at one of the stools at the kitchen table, then, in a gesture of despair, she puts her head down on the table and buries her head in her arms. She sighs deeply. 

Irma: Mom?

Illyana [groaning to herself]: Somebody please make this all go away. 

She sits up. 

David: So, I guess that means we're not going to be able to reason with Commander Nutjob. 

Illyana: Well, maybe. After my demons have softened him up a little. But we can't leave America's finest sitting out there frozen on our front lawn all night.

David: So, what are we going to do?

Illyana gets up, retrieves her mug of tea and takes a swallow. Then, coming to a decision, she puts down her tea and walks back out into the front yard. The rest of the students follow her. Eva is sitting on the hood of one of the jeeps, swinging her legs, while all the soldiers remain completely frozen in time. 

Eva: I'm trying to decide which of these boys is the prettiest. Can I keep one?

Illyana: This is actually very impressive work, Eva. Good job.

Eva [grinning]: So, no failing grade for freezing everything at once?

Illyana [returning the smile]: Today, it's top marks. 

She regards the platoon of frozen soldiers in front of her. 

Illyana: This one here, he's in charge?

Eva: I guess so. He's the one Harris was giving orders to. 

Illyana: He's a captain. 

Fabio: Huh?

Illyana: His rank. The two bars, there. I would have thought we rated a little higher than a captain. Oh, well. Everyone, go back inside please, and wait for me. I won't be long. Eva, I want you to unfreeze just our young captain here, and then you go inside too.

Eva: Are you sure, professor?

Illyana: Rule one, Eva.

Eva [hopping off the jeep]: Don't question orders in the field. Yes, ma'am.

She unfreezes the young man with a wave of her hand, and hurries toward the house. The captain comes to with a start, and looks around him. Harris is gone, and the rest of his men are frozen solid. Illyana gives him her friendliest smile.

Illyana: Hello, Captain. I don't think we've been properly introduced. My name is Illyana Rasputin. What's your name?

The captain is still looking around him in shock. 

Illyana: Don't worry about your men. They're fine. 

Captain: Where's Commander Harris?

Illyana: He's - indisposed for the moment, I'm afraid. Captain, may I ask, what are your orders concerning this engagement?

Captain: Orders?

Illyana: Yes. You know. What did your superiors tell you do.

Captain: We're to assist Commander Harris in taking you into custody.

Illyana: And if he is unable to do that?

Captain: Well, then - 

Illyana: It's all right, Captain. Please tell me. I need to know where I stand. 

Captain: We are authorized to use any means necessary to neutralize you - ma'am.

Illyana: You mean kill.

Captain: The preference was to take you all alive, ma'am. 

Illyana: I don't suppose there's any way I could persuade you to stand down from those orders?

Captain: I'm sorry, ma'am, I can't do that. 

Illyana: No. No, I didn't think you'd be able to. In that case, may I ask a favor?

Captain: Ma'am?

Illyana: At some point, you're going to have a debriefing of this engagement with your officers. Can I ask you to deliver a message for me? 

Captain: I don't understand, ma'am.

Illyana: Can you please tell whoever sent you, that I will be only too happy to talk to anyone who isn't pointing a gun at my children. Because when you start pointing guns at my children, I will defend them. And people will get hurt. And I don't want that. I don't think you do either. Now, do you like Hawaii?

Captain: Ma'am?

Illyana: Lovely little chain of islands in the Pacific. Popular spot for holidays and vacations. You and your men could use a vacation, couldn't you?

Illyana manifests a teleport disc, placing the young officer on it, then they vanish. A moment later, Illyana returns alone. She regards the rest of the soldiers with a heavy sigh.

Illyana [muttering to herself]: I'm the one who needs a vacation.

In small groups, Illyana begins to transport all the soldiers away from the school. It takes her several ports, but eventually all the soldiers are removed, then she makes the vehicles disappear as well. She returns on the final trip, wiping her brow, and notes it's almost dark out. Sighing, she re-enters the school and walks into the kitchen. All the students are gathered around, looking to Illyana for instructions. 

David: Everything okay, boss?

Illyana: Stand down, everyone. We're green. For now.

She takes her mug of tea and sips it. 

David: If you don't mind my asking, where did you send them all?

Illyana: A nice little beach in Oahu. I'm just wondering now why we didn't go there instead, and leave all of them here. 

David: What about Commander Underpants?

Illyana [sighing]: Yeah, I suppose I'd better go collect him too. David, do you think I could prevail on you to make dinner, and have it ready when I get back?

David: Not a problem, boss. Anything in particular you'd like?

Illyana: Anything smothered in gravy. I'm feeling the need for comfort food.

David: I'm on it.

Illyana gives him a tired smile.

Illyana: Thank you, David. You really are my hero. [to the group] By the way, everyone, I'm very proud of the way you handled yourselves today. You did a terrific job. 

Fabio: But I didn't get to do anything.

Christopher [clapping Fabio on the shoulder]: That's why you did a terrific job.

Illyana: Christopher, do you want me to leave you where I left Commander Harris?

Christopher: No, ma'am, I surely don't.

Illyana: Then behave. All right, everyone, dinner when I get back. See you soon.

Illyana makes herself another transport disc, then vanishes.

Christopher [to Fabio]: Sorry, Goldballs. 

A few minutes later, Illyana is sitting at a small patio table near a wide, expansive beach. It is late afternoon and the tide is starting to come in, bringing in constant breakers with a dull, thunderous roar. Sitting across from Illyana is Commander Harris - quivering, gibbering, almost catatonic with fear. 

Illyana: Oahu's nice, don't you think? I really should spend more time here. 

She gestures, and two glasses of lemonade appear out of nowhere. She takes one and sips from the straw.

Illyana: Go ahead, drink. If I had wanted to kill you, you'd be dead already. 

Harris doesn't move, and regards Illyana with almost abject terror. 

Illyana: I'll be honest, Commander. Right now, what I really want to do to you, is pull all your teeth out one by one - followed by your tongue. But I'm really going to try to take the high road here. For one thing, Katya would never let me hear the end of it. So I'm going to leave you here, on this very nice beach, so you can ponder the error of your ways for a while. I'm not going to threaten you. But understand this. If you ever try to bring your pathetic little race war to my front doorstep again, I will end you, and anybody with you. And you know what's waiting for you when that happens. And tell your bosses, if they think they can win a war against me, they're sadly mistaken. They're right, I'm not Scott Summers. What none of you people get is, I'm a lot, lot worse.

She takes one last sip on her lemonade and stands up to leave. 

Illyana: I'll make a deal with you, Mister Harris. You leave me alone, and I'll leave you alone. All I care about is raising my children. If you leave me to my own devices, that's all I'm going to do. And you don't have to hear from me ever again. S.H.I.E.L.D., and America, and the whole damn world has nothing to fear from me - unless any of you are stupid enough to try and mess with me again. So take a piece of friendly advice. Don't.

She gives him a warm smile.

Illyana: Enjoy your vacation. 

She manifests a teleport disc in front of her, and after wiping the beach sand from her bare feet, steps aboard the disc and vanishes from sight. 

Harris: eep!

* * *

Scene: The President's office at the White House

The President is seated behind his desk. One of his attachés enters.

Man: Sir? They're here.

The President: Send them in, please, Johnathon. Please tell Mrs. Terrance we're not to be disturbed.

Man: Yes, sir.

He exits, and two other officers walk into the office. The President actually bothers to rise to greet them.

The President: Colonel Danvers, Captain America. Good evening.

He extends his hand, first to Lt. Colonel Carol Danvers, then to Steve Rogers. 

Danvers: Thank you for making the time to see us, sir.

Rogers: Especially on such short notice.

The President invites them to sit.

The President: I understand you're here in regards to the separate incidents to Seattle and Paris?

Rogers: The incidents are not separate, Mr. President. Although they occurred in different cities, the antagonists are the same. 

Danvers: And they are clearly hostile to human life.

The President: I was given to understand that the Avengers dealt with the threat in Paris.

Danvers: We did, sir.

Rogers: But we also leveled an entire city block doing so. 

The President: That is regrettable, but the threat was neutralized?

Danvers: It was. We've reached out to Doctor Strange for his assistance, as the energy that directs these creatures appears to be something that - at least, in our world - only beings of magic can effectively deal with. 

The President: And you believe this is a spearhead of a much larger invasion force?

Rogers: We do, sir. 

Danvers: So far, there are only two groups who have demonstrated any capability of dealing with this threat. The Avengers are one . . . and Illyana Rasputin and her students are the other.

The President: Miss Rasputin has been classified as a terrorist, and a direct threat to the sovereignty of the United States. 

Rogers: We realize that, sir. But the fact remains, she has engaged this enemy twice in as many weeks, and prevailed against them.

The President: Then the incident in Los Angeles - 

Rogers: Yes, sir, from the same place as the others. 

The President: Then Miss Rasputin is responsible for successfully stopping both incursions on American soil. 

Rogers: She is. And, very frankly, we're going to need her help.

Danvers: We'd also like to point out, with Scott Summers out of the picture, her behavior since has been anything but detrimental to the interests of the United States.

The President: Then what do you suggest I do?

Steve Rogers, the original Captain America, smiles. 

Rogers: We believe we have a solution that will work for everyone, sir. Which is why we've come to see you. 

It is Sunday morning in Salem Center. A weary Illyana Rasputin pads into the kitchen carrying the tablet given to her by Kitty Pryde. She is dressed in a sports bra, gym shorts and crosstrainers and wears a light windbreaker over her shoulders. Yawning expansively, Illyana makes herself a cup of coffee, then props the tablet up in front of her with a spare coffee mug, and punches in the code to connect to the Jean Grey school of Higher Learning. Kitty Pryde's smiling face appears on the screen. 

Illyana: Dobroye utro, Katya.

Kitty: Well, if it isn't little Miss T.V. Star.

Illyana [rolling her eyes]: Oh, God. Here we go.

Kitty: Ha, ha! You just can't stay out of the headlines, can you, roomie?

Illyana: Hey, that was NOT planned - 

Kitty: Is everyone okay?

Illyana: Everyone's fine, we're all okay, all the cuckoos are in the nest, and the world is safe. Or as safe as it gets, anyways.

Kitty: So what happened?

Illyana: You probably saw most of it on the evening news. But believe it or not, that's not the most interesting thing that happened this week.

Kitty: There was something more exciting than that?

Illyana: First of all, I just wanted to let you know, I made good on my promise.

Kitty: You had your first counseling session?

Illyana: I did. I met with a social worker named Kendra Walker. She works with the DHS here in Oregon. 

Kitty: And how did it go?

Illyana: It was good. Really. Kendra is this big, black woman, I'm guessing about forty, and she must weigh two hundred pounds. But she's like, all muscle. She could break me in two like a matchstick. 

Kitty [grinning]: Sounds promising.

Illyana: And she has this complete poker face the whole time I talked to her. I suppose that's part of their training, but it was a little unnerving at first. 

Kitty: So, what did you talk about?

Illyana: Well, Seattle, mostly, since it was plastered all over the news. She obviously saw the news videos before meeting me. But she didn't bat an eyelash. You'd think she deals with superheroes all the time.

Kitty: Maybe she does. Maybe she's got Tony Stark sitting on her couch right now, pouring out his pathetic life story to her, while she just rolls her eyes.

Illyana giggles merrily.

Kitty: So, are you going to continue with her?

Illyana: For now, yeah. We'll see how it goes. 

Kitty: So, what else happened this week?

Illyana: The big news is, I asked Irma and Phoebe if I could adopt them. They said yes. So we are officially beginning the adoption process.

Kitty: That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you guys. Does it feel weird?

Illyana: Oh, hell yes, it feels weird. But it's a good weird. They both already call me "mom". 

Kitty: Ha, ha! That must be a head trip.

Illyana: I kind of like it, actually. Oh, and we had a dust-up with S.H.I.E.L.D. and a platoon of United States Marines yesterday.

Kitty: What?!

Illyana: Yeah. It was a little tense for a bit. But we got things sorted out.

Kitty: And by sorted out, you mean - 

Illyana: David jammed all their guns, Eva froze all the soldiers, Irma and Phoebe chased away all the police, and I dropped Commander Harris of S.H.I.E.L.D. into Limbo for a couple of hours, until he was in a less belligerent mood.

Kitty: Yikes.

Illyana: We didn't go looking for this fight, Katya. They pitched their camp right on our front doorstep. 

Kitty: Please tell me you didn't kill anyone. 

Illyana [making a face]: I was a good girl. I dropped them all at a beach in Oahu, and told them to enjoy a long, relaxing vacation. 

Kitty: Nice.

Illyana: We managed to avoid an escalation this time, by removing all the combatants from the field of battle. But honestly, Katya, I don't know how to get at the root of the problem. 

Kitty: Well, if you keep on saving the world on T.V. like you've been doing, that's certainly going to shift public opinion in your favor. 

Illyana: I don't need to win a publicity battle, Katya. I just want people in the government and the military to stop trying to throw me in jail, because of something I might do. 

Kitty: Seriously, Illyana, I think people are starting to get that you're not going down the path that Scott Summers was on. He wanted these kinds of confrontations.

Illyana: Well, I don't. As far as I'm concerned, the revolution is over. All I care about is taking care of these six kids. I even told them, I'll be happy to talk to anyone who isn't pointing a gun at my children. 

Kitty: Listen to you.

Illyana: What?

Kitty: "My children."

Illyana: Well, they are my children.

Eva comes into the kitchen, similarly dressed as Illyana. She gives Illyana a quick hug.

Eva: Good morning, professor. [waving at the camera] G'day, Professor Pryde.

Kitty: Hey, good morning, Eva.

Eva releases Illyana, and goes over to the water cooler to fill two water bottles. 

Kitty: So, are you taking "your children" for a run this morning?

Illyana [laughing]: Just Eva. She's the only one I could convince that running is fun.

Eva [still beside the water cooler]: Running IS fun.

Kitty: Well, I won't keep you then. I'm so glad you called, after I saw the news I was a little worried. I really had to force myself to leave the phone where it was. 

Illyana: If anything really gruesome happens, we'll call you, Katya, I promise. I'm not losing you again. 

Kitty: Okay, then. Give my love to everyone there, and Peter sends his love too. Talk to you next Sunday?

Illyana: Count on it. I love you, Katya.

Kitty: Love you more.

Illyana: Love you most. See ya next week.

Kitty: Bye!

Illyana disconnects the call, and sits at the table, a wistful smile playing on her face.

Eva: That's so cool, professor.

Illyana: What is?

Eva: You and Professor Pryde. The two of you are just so tight. It's really sweet to listen to the two of you talking to each other. 

Illyana: Eva Bell, were you listening to that whole conversation?

Eva [with a merry twinkle in her eye]: Not all of it. I'm pretty sure I missed "Hello".

Illyana [groaning]: You're as bad as the cuckoos.

Eva: Oi! I am one of the cuckoos. [she hands Illyana a water bottle] So, up for a run, professor?

Illyana: Oh, absolutely. 

Eva: Where would you like to go?

Illyana: Over the hills and far away?

Eva: Sounds great. Last one there makes breakfast!

Laughing merrily, Eva bolts for the front door, with Illyana right behind her; the double doors of the school close slowly behind them, starting another lazy Sunday at the Salem Center Academy for Gifted Youngsters.


End file.
